


Pour Your Heart Out

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [85]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Joey is the Ink Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: After learning the terrible truth, Henry breaks down in front of a Bendy cutout.





	Pour Your Heart Out

~October 13th, 1963~

* * *

 

“Why? All I ask is why.”

The cardboard figure offered no response, and it’s smile taunted instead of comforted.

“Joey, why did you do this? Taking something we both loved and turning it ugly.” Henry sniffled. “I didn't care that you were dying. You shouldn't have either. We created a legacy! We would have been remembered. You always said that was what you really wanted.”

Henry wondered if the demon was watching him right now through this cutout. He doubted Joey heard his words, but Henry needed to say them.

“We were something together. I guess apart we were nothing…” Henry wiped away some of the tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, but you should be sorry too! None of these people deserve to suffer for our mistakes! What did they do?!” Nothing, that's what.

“Look, it wasn’t fair. But cheating fate, like this? Why? I would have found you in the next life, Joey. Or met you on the shores of hell. I would have!” Henry breathed softly. “I would have…” He repeated, quieter.

An axe came down on the cutout, quite suddenly, and it shattered into pieces. Henry looked up, solemnly. Sammy was glaring at him, his breathing heavy.

“Listen to me, Henry. This is what gets you caught. Do you want to be a raving lunatic? Does that sound _fun_?” Sammy asked, sneering.

“No, it doesn't.”

“Then move on.” Sammy held a hand out for Henry. “I want nothing more from you.”

Henry took one last look of the pieces of his past, and then took the hand of his future, and let it bring him up.


End file.
